


Night Watch

by willoghby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I can't believe I'm writing a str8 ship, Masami - Freeform, Post Turf Wars, it's kinda cute if u squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willoghby/pseuds/willoghby
Summary: Asami and Mako bond over coffee.
Relationships: Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



As evening cast its shadow on the construction site, Asami took pause, mindlessly plucking the dusty gloves off her fingers. Meandering about the skeleton of the next housing unit, she finally sagged against a freshly cut beam, closing her eyes for the first time in about 20 hours.

It wasn’t the distant puttering of an older Satomobile engine that tipped her off, or even the feather-light padding of worn boots, but the smell of coffee that alerted her to Mako’s presence.

She inhaled deeply, remembering all the terribly stale brews they've shared together… for work, late-night pro-bending matches and even later-night discussions of said matches. 

“Brought your favorite.”

Asami exhaled with a small smile, blinking up at him tiredly. “Thanks. Night shift for you?”

He gently pushed the steaming paper cup into her hands, coughing slightly. “Uh, yeah.”

She raised a brow at him as he hid his face behind a long sip from his cup. 

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Mako scowled, shoving a hand in his pocket. Asami chuckled and leaned into him, linking her arm through his. “But you’re a great bodyguard.” 

At this, he rolled his eyes and huffed a mocking, “ _Yeah, yeah.”_

But he didn’t move away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday drabble for @guileheroine! Based loosely on comics canon, post Turf Wars.
> 
> Imo most of their time together off-screen is probably doing super boring stuff like paperwork and navigating ships on like 2 hours of sleep. Their modern AU is definitely them running into each other while taking smoke breaks behind a Starbucks.


End file.
